Conniving
by zephiey
Summary: Clarisse accepts comfort from a surprising source.


**Title:** Conniving

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** T

**Warning: **None

**Pairings:** Joseph/Clarisse

**Reason for Writing:** Part of arla's five word challenge.

**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** Clarisse accepts comfort from a surprising source.

**Word:** Lies

**Conniving**

Viscount Arthur Mabrey watched his sovereign walk to the gravesite. He was surprised none of her guards were present. He knew whomever was assigned to guard her today would be on the receiving end of the Head of Security's temper when he discovered she had ventured out alone.

Arthur watched as she sank down next to the grave. Moments later he saw her shoulders begin to shake and knew she was crying. Not questioning his actions, Arthur made his way over to her side. He knelt down next to her.

"Your Majesty," he said softly.

Clarisse started at the sound of another's voice. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, turning her head to look at who spoke to her. Her surprise must have shown on her face as Arthur began to explain, "I was visiting my wife's grave…Your Majesty, where is Joseph? Isn't he usually here with you?"

Clarisse answered softly, "Yes, he usually is but his sister was involved in an accident and he had to go to New York."

"And your guards?"

"I slipped out," said Clarisse. "I needed to visit Rupert and…" she began to explain. Clarisse took a deep breath trying to maintain control. But she could feel her fragile control begin to break.

Again not questioning his actions, Arthur Mabrey pulled his sovereign into his arms. At the feel of a pair of strong arms holding her Clarisse's control broke, and she wept for the loss of her husband and her son.

Arthur simply held his Queen as she cried over her loss. He could feel the tears prick his eyes at the pain Her Majesty was feeling. Even after ten years there were days that Arthur cried over the loss of his Maria. He knew the pain Her Majesty was going through.

Arthur rocked Her Majesty, rubbing her back in comfort as she cried.

"They said it would get easier," he heard her whisper. "They told me one day I would be able to think of them without sadness. They said…"

"They lied," Arthur said. "Lies, every single word. It never goes away. It never gets easier," said Arthur.

Clarisse pulled back to look into Mabrey's face. "Never?" she asked.

"Never," answered Arthur. "But it does become manageable," he added. "I lost Maria ten years ago and every single day I miss her. The pain becomes manageable and you carry on."

Pulling a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, he handed it to Her Majesty.

"Carry on? Is it really that easy to carry on?" asked Clarisse.

"No, it isn't easy but the alternative is to curl up and let the world pass you by," answered Arthur. "You, Your Majesty don't have that luxury of curling up and letting the world pass you by."

Laughing cynically Clarisse answered, "You are correct in that Arthur. I don't have the luxury of many things. Not even being able to grieve for my husband or son."

"Your Majesty…Clarisse…may I offer you some advice?" asked Arthur.

"You may, Arthur, but I may not accept it?" she said.

"Take it or leave it. It is your choice," said Arthur. "My advice is let those closest to you help. I know Joseph is…"

"Arthur…" the warning tone of Clarisse's voice was clear.

"I know I am treading on dangerous ground Your Majesty but…don't push him away, is all I am suggesting. He cares for you, and honestly, you won't be Queen forever."

Clarisse stared into Arthur's eyes trying to read his intentions. All she could see was concern and compassion.

She nodded.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to be hung by his toes in the courtyard…yet.

Standing, he helped Her Majesty to her feet. "Now let's get you home before your whole security team gets fired," he said, as he escorted Clarisse to his car.

Later he would contact Joseph himself. And do a bit of conniving of his own.

After all, Maria used to accuse him of being a romantic at heart.

**The End**


End file.
